Bete Nior rewrite
by nikyjlo101
Summary: Just a little script changing for the episode Bete Nior.  Established Kibbs.


**I watched Bete Nior tonight and this just kinda hit me so I wrote it down, obviously. I used some actual dialogue from the episode. I wrote this in an hour, so it probably sucks and I apologize for that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, and if I did Kate and Gibbs would be married and have lots of babies…..**

Special Agent Kaitlyn Gibbs was sitting at her desk in the bullpen trying to get something done, but she was having a hard time concentrating. Her gut was trying to tell her something was off, but she couldn't pin point what the problem was. Kate smirked to herself, now she sounded like her husband. Oh well it was probably nothing. Before Kate had a chance to get some actual work done Abby hurried off of the elevator with and evidence box in her hands. After Abby explained her predicament Kate felt bad for her best friend.

"So do you want me to take this evidence down to Ducky?" Kate asked

"Would you?" Abby asked looking beyond relieved

"Of course." Kate answered smiling.

Abby stood and wrapped Kate in a tight hug before skipping out of the bull pen. Kate laughed at her friend and grabbed the evidence box and headed for the elevator. On the ride down the feeling of dread intensified in Kate's gut and it was making her both a little nervous and very nauseous. She took a deep breath before stepping out of the elevator; there was nothing to worry about. Kate set the box in front of the doors, she was skeptical about the way Ducky was acting, but tried to brush it off. After placing the box down she started for the elevator, but froze when she heard a gun safety click off. Kate followed the Middle Eastern man into autopsy with little complaint and lay on the table as he instructed.

Upstairs in the bullpen Gibbs walked over to Abby who was pacing back in forth in front of the elevators talking animatedly about something to herself.

"Abby… What are you doing?" Gibbs asked curiously

Abby sighed, "I was having an internal debate."

"Hmm…. Who's winning?"

"I'm not sure," Abby sighed again, "Oh hell, the phobic side."

Gibbs gave her a sympathetic look," Still can't enter autopsy?"

Abby looked up a little peeved, "no."

"Did you find any tag traces of explosives on the terrorists clothes?"

"Ducky took everything before I had a chance to test it."

Gibbs looked up in shock, "What!"

"Don't look at me; he just wanted everything back including the blood." Abby defended

"Including the blood?" Gibbs asked as he made his way toward his desk

"Yeah it was weird; there is no way to do a blood test in autopsy."

"Did Gerald pick it up?"

"Gerald was busy; Ducky just wanted me to get down there STAT."

"STAT?" Gibbs questioned. In his personal opinion this was getting a little too fishy.

"Yeah and I wouldn't go so Kate took it."

Gibbs quickly brushed past Abby and had Toney pull up the video footage from autopsy, Gibbs had a bad feeling in his gut and he didn't like it one bit. The feeling strengthened when all Toney got was snow on the TV. Gibbs immediately called in for reinforcements and battened down the hatches. He made a promise to himself to keep Kate safe and he was going to do just that.

Back down in autopsy Kate was being patted down by terrorist.

"No throw away…. Special Agent Kaitlyn Gibbs," The mysterious man paused, "You any good with this gun, Kaitlyn?"

"Give it back and I'll demonstrate." Kate ground out

"Ever fire it in anger." The terrorist asked while he rummaged through the evidence box.

"I would love to right now." Kate snarled back. She wanted him to think she wasn't scared of him, but in reality on the inside she was freaking out.

"Did you shoot Kasam?"

Ducky piped up from the floor, "She did not shoot him."

"Then who did."

Ducky looked at the floor and quietly answered, "Special Agent Gibbs."

The terrorist looked at the ring on Kate's finger and then took in the look of anxiety on her face, "Gibbs…. As in your husband? Hmmm that's a very interesting tidbit of information." The terrorist paused and thought of his next best course of action, "Kaitlyn you may roll over now."

Kate took a deep breath, rolled onto her back and started to sit up, but as she sat up she was hit with a wave of nausea. Ducky saw Kate pale and knew exactly what was going to happen. Kate clapped a hand over her mouth, jumped from the table, and rushed to the sink in the corner with Ducky hot on her heels. The terrorist just stood there a little shocked.

Ducky held Kate's hair back and rubbed her back as she threw up the little breakfast Gibbs had forced down her throat that morning. Once Kate was finished Ducky handed her a glass of water.

"How many times have you been sick this morning Kaitlyn, dear?" Ducky asked going into doctor mode and forgetting they were being held captive.

"I spent almost an hour in the bathroom this morning."

Ducky grabbed the glass from Kate's hand and re- filled it, "My dear girl, you must keep your fluid intake high if you are that sick." Before Ducky could continue on his rant he was cut off by the terrorist.

"Kaitlyn, it seems that you have broken one of my rules, I originally said I was going to shoot Gerald in a joint, but now it seems you would make a much better target."

"She wasn't aware of the rules; if anyone is going to take a bullet it's going to be me." Ducky said bravely.

"No offense Doctor, but you're not a very good barging tool to motivate Agent Gibbs. His pregnant wife on the other hand makes a very good barging tool. But an even better barging tool is his pregnant wife with a gunshot wound to the shoulder." Before anyone could react the terrorist pulled the trigger and Kate sunk to the floor, blood spilling out of her shoulder.

Back upstairs in Abby's lab Gibbs had managed to get a camera through a hole in the floor into autopsy. He moved back to stand beside Abby.

"Okay Abs, pull the footage up."

When the footage came up, Gibbs saw an image that would forever haunt him. Kate was being lifted onto an autopsy table by Gerald and Ducky was running around grabbing supplies. Gibbs couldn't take his eyes of off Kate, all he saw was blood oozing out of her shoulder which made the his anger boil. Gibbs immediately started organizing people. He was going to go down there and personally put a bullet through this bastards head and he wasn't going to waste a second. He needed to get Kate to a hospital ASAP.

A short time later Gibbs was standing in front of the terrorist. Autopsy was dark and he couldn't see or hear Kate, which made him a little uneasy.

"How far were you from Kasam when you shot him?" The terrorist questioned

"37 feet."

The terrorist complimented Gibbs, "You're a very good shot."

"I would love to demonstrate." Gibbs answered fiercely

The terrorist smirked, "Funny, your wife said the same thing.

"Where are she and the Doctor?" Gibbs asked

The terrorist never answered but began to play Gibbs. Gibbs followed he orders and pulled out Kate's gun. Gibbs didn't think twice and quickly fired 2 rounds between the terrorist's eyes. Gibbs set the gun on the nearest table and began looking for Kate, completely ignoring the reinforcements that came bursting through the doors. Gibbs quickly noticed that 3 of the body coolers were ajar. Gibbs rushed over and started pulling the tables out. The first one contained Gerald and the second one contained Ducky who quickly swung himself off of the table to help Gibbs with Kate. Gibbs pulled open Kate's table. Kate breathing was ragged and her eyes were glazed over and blood was seeping through the white bandages wrapped around her shoulder. With the help of Ducky, Gibbs lifted Kate of off the table and sunk to the floor with her cradled in his arms.

Kate blurredly looked up at her husband, "Jet…."

"Don't talk Katie, you're going to be fine." Gibbs said squeezing her hand. That was the last thing Kate heard before falling into blissful, warmth of unconscious.

Later that evening, Kate was resting in a hospital bed and Gibbs was hunched over in a hospital chair that was pulled up closely to the side of her bed. Gibbs gently cradled Kate's smaller hand in his. Gibbs smiled and looked up when he felt Kate grip his fingers and heard her let out a small groan. Kate's eyes fluttered open and she blinked a few times trying to remember what the hell happened. Kate sat up and began pulling at the wires and IV's that were attached to her. Gibbs placed to hands on her shoulders and pushed her against the bed.

Kate looked up at Gibbs with fearful eyes, "Jet, is the baby okay."

Gibbs smiled and kissed Kate on the lips, "Everything is just fine Katie, and we've got one strong baby."

Kate pulled Gibbs onto the bed next to her. Gibbs reluctantly gave in and pulled her into his arms, "You know Katie Ducky's not going to be very happy when his comes in and sees this and I'm not quite sure if this is helping you recover."

"Jet is doesn't matter it's been a long day and all I want to do is cuddle with my husband."

Gibbs smiled and kissed Kate's neck before he laid his hand over her still flat abdomen. Gibbs felt sleep over take him as he thought about the fact that he had taken one more terrorist off of the planet and that his wife and child were going to be just fine. Life for the Gibbs' couldn't get much better.

**I know Gibbs didn't kill Ari, but everybody's lives would have been so much easier if Gibbs had killed him.**

** Leave me a review I love to hear what you have to say.**


End file.
